kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Miracle Friends/Transcript
Prologue (Alterious battling Liebe) Alterious: *Slashes at Liebe* Liebe: *Avoids the attack* Melodie: Oh no! Liebe is losing! What are we going to do now!? Ravia: *Shaking in fear while holding Melodie's hand* Liebe: He's.....too strong! Lohas: *Flies towards Alterious* Liebe: KI......KING LOHAS!! Alterious: Is that all you got? "When the Black Sun rises, the world ends." That......is what you seek today!! *Time stopped* Lohas: What.....what is this!? NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Vanished* Liebe: LOHAAAAAAAS!!!! *Unleashed a powerful blast* Alterious: *Dodged the attack* Heh.......That is your revenge? Don't you understand who killed your lord? Who leads to the extinction of Harmonica? Ravia: (No......What should I do.......) (Suddenly, a portal appeared and sucked Ravia, Melodie and Liebe inside) Ravia: What......WHAT HAPPENED! Liebe! Come quick! Liebe: IT'S TOO LATE! (The portal closed) Alterious: WHAT!? WHERE DID THEY GO?? (End of Prologue) Ch1 (Before Natural Valley) Kirby: *Discovered Ravia, then touched her* Ravia: MY FRIENDS....... Huh? Where am I? Kirby: Poyo! *Waved at Ravia* Ravia: Hi.......but......what is this place? It looked strange.......and peaceful. Kirby: (?) Ravia: Oh, almost forgot about that. My name is Ravia, and heard that there is a legendary Star Warrior in this place. My planet was attacked by Alterious, the Black Sun, and my friends are in danger! So......I beg you.......can you help me to save our planet? Kirby: *Nods his head and tell her he could help her anytime* Ravia: Thanks! (Suddenly, a heart shaped entity appeared from nowhere) Kirby: Poyo? Ravia: That's.......a Bond Heart! If we gather them, we might save our planet! Let's go! (Liebe collected the heart) (Kirby started to run while Ravia runs after him) ???: Oh dear......the prophecy is coming...... (Cutscene before Mount Dedede) Escargoon: Your majesty? Where are you? Sigh......If I were a king, I might be able to....... ???2: Why, hello snail. Escargoon: WHO ARE YOU!? YOU SCARED ME! ??2': Hey you wanna be a king? I can help you? Just do a contact with me and you will be fine. It just take a few minutes. Escargoon: I don't know what are you saying, but fine. ???2: Thanks a lot! My name is Clyde and I will be your "conductor"! (An Alter Watch is created) Clyde: History has changed. From now on, you are......Dream Friend King Dedede!!! Escargoon: *Screaming in pain* (*A few seconds later, Escargoon transformed into a monsterous King Dedede*) Last Dedede: Heh heh heh....... (After battling Last Dedede) (Kirby lifted up Escargoon) Escargoon: Kirby? What are you doing here? Kirby: Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo! Escargoon: That's a terrible experience! But anyway, thanks! Without your help, I could become a monster forever! Ravia: Phew...... (A Forest Heart created) Escargoon: WHAT IS THIS!? Ravia: Another Bond Heart! Now we have six to go! (Ravia took out her device, Liebe collected the heart and send it to the device) Ravia: Bond Heart Get! Kirby: *Excited* Escargoon: *Scratches his head* (End of Chapter 1) Ch2 (Cutscene before Dangerous Altar) Gearame: Finally, it's done, my new invention! Now, what shall I do? Right! Let me show it to Ravia! Wolfwrath: *Roars* Gearame: AAAAHHHH!!! (*Time stopped*) Gearame: What..... What's going on!? ???: Don't you understand? I saved your life. Gearame: Who..... who are you? ???: My name is Amora. It seems that that your invention looked wonderful! Maybe it is a source of becoming a king! Gearame: Wha......What? Amora: I can throne you to be my king. Just make a contact with me and I will make you become the greatest inventor....... Gearame: Sounds sweet, but...... Fine. I will have a contact. Amora: All right. *activated the Alter Watch* Gearame: THAT HURTS!! AAAHHH!!! Gearame(now as Last Meta Knight: Huff......Hah......Huff......Hah...... Amora: From now on, you are Dream Friend Meta Knight, got it? Last Meta Knight: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (After Last Meta Knight) Ravia: Gearame! Are you OK? Gearame: *Gasp* What happened? I.....I invented a new thing, but then a girl transformed me into a monster!! Kirby: *Picked up the Alter Meta watch, then it self-destructs* Gearame: Ravia? Is that you? Ravia: Thank goodness, you're alive! *Hugged Gearame* Gearame: *Blushes* (!?) Liebe: *Got out from the device* It is good to see that you two reunited again! Gearame: Oh! Ravia, before you leave, I found this thing in my laboratory. I don't know what is this, but it sounds important, so I am giving it to you. Ravia & Liebe: A Bond Heart? Gearame: You know it, right? It is a Pyramid Heart. Someone said that it has the power of saving the world, and I heard that you are collecting these right? I will always support you! Ravia: Gearame......Thanks! (*Liebe took the heart into the device*) Ravia: Bond Heart Get! We have 5 to go, Kirby! Kirby: Poyo poyo! Gearame: His name is Kirby!? Ravia: Oh, I haven't introduce him to you........(*fade out*) (Cutscene before battling Clyde) Ravia: This place, although I liked the ocean......it looked eerie. Clyde: Yo. Ravia: *Shocked* Who are you? Clyde: Well, don't be scared. My name, is Clyde. On behalf of the Paradoxers, Wanderers of History, I would like to welcome you all to Secret Palace. Liebe: Pa......radoxers?? Clyde: Yep. Our plan is to prevent a prophecy from succeeding—"When the seven Bond Hearts are gathered, the future arrives". Kirby: Poyo! Poyo~!! Clyde: What? You are going to stop me? Well you are too young to do it so. The history has changed. If we don't do that, a terrible ending awaits. That's why I am going to stop you fools!!! Kirby: Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo! Ravia: *Nods* I......I got it. Liebe! Liebe: Wait, you know what he's saying!? Ravia: We don't have enough time left. Come on, let's go! (Kirby battled with Clyde) (Cutscene before battling Amora) Amora: *Sigh* Mr. Clyde...... Ravia: Look! She might be the second Paradoxer! Kirby: (*Stared at Amora angrily) Amora: *Gasp*! How did you know my identity!! My name is Amora, but if you know my identity, then words are no longer needed...... Ravia: (That's just a prediction......) Liebe: Kirby! She might be a tough one! I will boost your power and fight her! (Note: Despite Liebe boosts Kirby's power, Amora also did the same offscreen, which means that the stats are actually unchanged) Amora: In the namesake of the Paradoxers, I will use the power of nature to defeat you!!(Kirby battles Amora while Ravia and Liebe ran away) (End of Chapter 2) Ch3 (Cutscene before battling Last Marx) Bully: See ya, little flame head fool!! BAAHAHAHAHAH.......!!! Fierse: YAAAARRRR!!! Those bullies......I must teach them a lesson!! (*Time stopped*) Fierse: What? It must be a dream! ???: Well, what's the matter, little one? I can help you......by strengthening your power. Fierse: YOU SCARED ME!! ???: Don't be so angry. The name's Despacto, and I will be your conductor. Just have a contact with me and I am sure that you can beat up those bullies. Fierse: Contact? I don't nee....... Despacto: The history has changed. *Activated the Alter Watch* Fierse: I SAID NO!!!!!! Despacto: *Plugged an Alter Watch into Fierse* Fierse: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Fierse (now as Last DMK): That power.......looked awesome..... Despacto: From now on, you are......Dream Friend Dark Meta Knight. We must stop Kirby, the Legendary Star Warrior, from gathering the Bond Hearts........ (After defeating Last Marx) Fierse: Huh? Where am I? Liebe: You was controlled by a mysterious power. Now we saved you! Fierse: YOU LITTLE.........*Ahem* Er......thanks. *Ran away* Ravia: WAIT!! *Sigh*......he's too fast!Kirby: Poyo!! (*Discovered that Fierse dropped something*) Liebe: A Bond Heart! (*Attempted to pick up the heart*) OUCH!! VERY HOT!! Kirby: Poyo!? Ravia: Then we have to use magic to make it enter the device...... (*The heart suddenly entered the device without any trace*) Liebe: Er.....now what.....? Ravia: We...... obtained it....? Kirby: Poyo......? Ravia: Anyway, we still have 4 left! Wow, that's quite fast! (Cutscene before battling Despacto) (Kirby, Ravia and Liebe ran towards to a Altar-like structure) ???: Two Star Warriors and one idol. You are not going anywhere. Ravia: (*Stopped*) Who.....who are you? Kirby: Poyo.....! Despacto: I see, you seems to forgot who I am. My name is Despacto, but you may call me.......brother, in case of any memories has restored, my dear. Ravia: You......you are the one who captured my little brother.....!? Liebe: RAVIA, YOU HAVE A BROTHER!? Ravia: Heure......my little brother...... Kirby: POYO!! Despacto: You dare challenge me, puffball? Very well, then I will show you the power of magic.......And to stop you from gathering the Bond Hearts!!! (After defeating Despacto) Despacto: Gurgh......How.....how dare you...... Liebe: You lose, Despacto! Ravia: (*Angry*) Now you have to return my brother back! Kirby: Poyo! Despacto: (*Woke up*) Everyone: (*Shocked*) Despacto: OF COURSE NOT!! IF I DID THAT, THE PROPHECY WOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE BECAUSE OF THE RISE OF THE DARK SUN!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU, IDOL? I BESTOWED POWER TO YOU!!!!! Ravia: Wait, What?? Despacto: You have to treasure your 7th Dimensional Power......or the world ends. Au Revoir. (*Teleports*) Liebe: Now that's strange! Ravia! Let's go after him!! Kirby: Poyo? (Looked at Ravia) Liebe: Ra.....Ravia? Ravia: Er.... nothing.....You're right. We have to follow him and unreveal the truth! Kirby: Poyo poyo! Ravia: (Despacto.......he seems not that evil.....) (End of Chapter 3) Ch4 (Before battling Last Adeleine and Last Ribbon) (Kirby and Co. entered the Melody Town)Ravia: Melodie! Melodie! Where are you? (*Insert echoes here*) Liebe: I wonder where she is now..... Last Adeleine: Who's here...... Liebe: Look! An Alter Friend! That means the Paradoxers came to this place once! Kirby, can you help? Kirby: Poyo!! (Kirby battles with Last Adeleine and Last Ribbon) (After defeating Last Adeleine and Last Ribbon) ???: Huh? What happened? Ravia: You are a civilian in this town, right? ???: Well, Yes......and no. My name is Papillon, and I am actually a Music Spirit living here..... You want to see Melodie? She's up here. Liebe: *Flies to the sky* Oh my god! The road is approximately 10 kms..... Ravia: WHAT!?Liebe: It's a long way to go....... Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Liebe: You wouldn't give up? Right! Let's do it! Ravia: ....... (Cutscene before entering Orchestra's castle) Melodie: Your majesty, the violin that you gave to me suddenly emits no sound. What should I do? King Orchestra: Witnesses said that they saw a creature that looked similar to your violin..... possibly there's a roaming Music Spirit. Go and talk to her. Melodie: Thanks!(Melodie then sets out to find the roaming Music Spirit) (Suddenly, a familiar Alter Friend appeared) King Orchestra: Who....who the heck are you? Last Dedede: So you are Last Magolor, aren't you? King Orchestra: What are you talking about? I have no idea? Last Dedede: Oh well, it seems that your memories has lost......no, you will never remember it. (*Puts a blank Alter Watch in front of the King*) King Orchestra: AAARRRGGGHHH!!! Last Dedede: *Pressed the newly created Alter Watch and transformed into Last Magolor* (Cutscene after defeating Kracko) (Note: Some scenes that are not in the main focuses are skipped) Melodie: Don't leave me alone.....You are "My Friend", aren't you? I kept searching for you, because my violin lost its sound. I just want to use this lovely instrument and to create songs for my friends......So.....PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!! "My Friend (?)"/Celia: Me.....MELODIE!! (*Cries and hugged Melodie*) I thought that you will leave me......I thought that you only care about your friends, but not me......(*Sob*) Thank you...... Melodie: It's all right, my friend...... (*Celia suddenly turns into a bright light and entered Melodie's violin. Her violin now became white.*) Melodie: *Picked up the violin* Let's begin, shall we? *Plays a new song with her violin* Ravia: *Followed the music* MELODIE!! Where have you been?? Melodie: *stopped* Ravia? Nothing, just restored the voice of my violin..... Ravia: (*Confused*) Liebe: Look!! A Bond Heart!(*Kirby and Co. looked up and saw a purple Bond Heart*) Ravia: It looks like that the bond between Melodie and her violin created it! Liebe, can you (*Suddenly, the heart was stolen by Last Meta Knight*) Liebe: An Alter Friend......Could it be Gearame? Impossible! Melodie: What is an Alter Friend? Last Meta Knight: Bonjam..... (*Last Meta Knight reverted into a young man in a yellow Paradoxer-like suit*) Tithe: My name is Tithe. Kirby! We are fated to cross through paths many many times...... We will meet on the other place. Ravia and Melodie: (How come he knows Kirby's name?) Kirby (*Angry*) Poyo....... (Before battling Tithe) Kirby: *Discovered Tithe, who just stolen Last Adeleine's power from Papillon* POYO POYO!! Tithe: Hmph. You don't understand. I am here to defeat you....... because you took away everything I loved.....So I am now taking yours Kirby: Poyo? Tithe: *Pressed the Last Adeleine watch* So.....shall we start? (Kirby battled Tithe) (After battling Last Friends All Stars/Before battling Last Kirby) Kirby: (*Huff......huff*) Tithe (Now as Last DMK): What's the matter? King Dedede: Kirby! *Attacks Tithe* Don't give up! Remember what you said every time when you battled me? Meta Knight: Now you heard him. Let's defeat him as soon as possible. Ravia: I.....I will help too! *Attacks Tithe with her cards* Tithe: You guys are soooo annoying.....*Takes out an Alter Watch and puts it on his forehead* (*Tithe transformed into a Alter Friend that greatly resembles to Kirby*) Ravia: Ki......Kirby!? Kirby: Poyo!? Tithe (Now as Last Kirby): Heh heh......*Attacked Dedede, Meta Knight and Ravia with his swords* Kirby: !! (*Kirby then approaches Last Kirby*) Clyde: *Discovered Last Kirby* That's.....Last.....Kirby? (Kirby battles Last Kirby) (Cutscene after Last Kirby's health is depleted by half) Clyde: Master! When did you created Last Kirby?? Amora: Last Kirby!? Are you kidding? Despacto: It's true. That puffball destroyed my plans various times. He is unaware of the danger of gathering the Bond Hearts, so I throned a King for myself......The King of Alter Friends. Clyde: What the.....*Hits Amora while accidentally dropped her cup of iced tea*(Battle continues) (After defeating Last Kirby) Tithe: Impossible.....why did I failed?Kirby: Poyo.....? Ravia: It seems that you lack the power of friendship. You only think the past, and cares nothing about the present, which potentially made you a fierce monster you are today. So..... *lift up Tithe*......Forget about the past.....and live for today. Right? *Winks* Tithe: *Pushed off Ravia and cries* I.....I.......Damn you.......Kirby......*Sob* Melodie: *Picked up the Alter Watch* It looked dangerous, but I think I will keep it as a treasure. Right, my friend? (*Speaking to her violin*) (Later.....) Liebe: I discovered the location of the next Bond Heart. It is located at Planet Mysteria......Wow! It's a long way. Ravia: Whatever, I think it won't be a big problem. I will have a concert here and I checked the schedule......it won't take more than an hour. Melodie, will you join? Melodie: Yes, I would like to! Kirby: Poyo! (End of Chapter 4) Ch5 (Before battling Cinnamon) Despacto: This place is wonderful. There are animals everywhere.....and it's so peaceful. Mito, welcome back to Mysteria. Mito: *Claws onto Despacto and makes a cute noise* (Meanwhile......) Liebe: Brrr..... It's so cold! How are you able to have a concert here!? Ravia: (I should have postponed it......) ???: Help me...... Ravia: What's that sound? Melodie: I don't know. Let's go! (*Kirby and Co. discovered an elephant was stuck in the thick snow*) Kirby: Poyo poyo! ???: You are going to help me? Thanks! (*Then Kirby and Co. attempted to pull the elephant out of the snow) ???: OUCH! THAT HURTS!! Ravia: PULL HARDER....!! (*.....and the elephant was free*) Everyone: WHOA!! Ravia: Huh? Who are you? ???: Thanks for saving me, traveller. My name is Squirt and I am the leader of OG3. My frienemy Cinnamon the Fox recently became very strange. He suddenly went on rampage and buried me into this cold place! Can you do me a favour? Ravia: Yes. We can help you if you like. (What actually is OG3? Mysteria is such a mysterious place.....) Squirt: Thanks! (*Then Kirby and Co. proceeded to a nearby palace. Suddenly, a fox appeared*) ???2: You escaped, Squirt?? No way! That's all according to my plan! Squirt: Cinnamon.....!! Ravia and Melodie: That's Cinnamon? Cinnamon: Lord Gaws is defeated and now you bring these four people with you!? Well I am not going to let you go anywhere. Someday I will end this lazy world and I will be the new king! Squirt: (What happened to Cinnamon!? He is not that kind of person!) Kirby: Poyo!! Cinnamon: You dare challenge me?? Very well, then I will show you.....The wrath of CAE!! (Kirby battles Cinnamon) (After defeating Cinnamon) Cinnamon: Blurgh.....But why?? *Teleports* Squirt: WAIT!! Aw man.....he escaped! Liebe: I and Melodie will go and find him with Squirt! Ravia! Kirby! You two go and find the Bond Heart! Ravia: Got it! Let's go, Kirby! Kirby: Poyo! (Before Clyde's rematch) Clyde: Oh wow, WHAT A SURPRISE. Ravia: Paradoxer.....! Clyde: You have gone through various places searching for Bond Hearts, and you even don't know how serious the problem is! This time I have to ensure that my victory is here.....And I MUST stop you from searching these hearts! (Kirby battles Clyde) (After defeating Clyde) Clyde: I HAVE NEVER LEARN HOW TO REEEEEEAAAADDDD.......!!!! (Before Cinnamon's rematch) Squirt: Cinnamo......What.....What happened? *Discovered a familiar face, who was lying on the ground wounded* BLUE!! ARE YOU OK?? YOU RECEIVED A HUGE DAMAGE! Blue: .....Totally not fine!...... Cinnamon.....stole the heart...... Liebe: What!? Squirt! Let's go! Squirt: You stay here! I will call someone to heal you!! Blue: Thank you, Squirt...... (Meanwhile.....) Kirby: *Discovered Cinnamon* Poyo! Cinnamon: HOW COULD YOU FOUND ME!? Ravia: *Pulls out three cards* Give back the Bond Heart! It is very important for me! Cinnamon: Well you're not going to take it back! COME FORTH, MY COMRADES! (*Cinnamon summons two of his comrades, which shocked Kirby and Ravia*) Cinnamon: CINNAMON THE FOX!! Minty and Anti-Cloudy (who emits purple aura that greatly resembles to those found in the Jamba Hearts): WITH CAE!! Ravia: Oh no! He sends out two more helpers.... Kirby? Kirby: Poyo poyo!! (Kirby battles CAE) (After defeating Cinnamon/Before battling Monsieur Cinnamonus) Cinnamon: Got defeated again..... Squirt (who rushes to Kirby): That's enough, Cinnamon. Now give back the Bond Heart! Cinnamon: *Woke up, which shocked Kirby and Co.* HOW DARE YOU..... FOOLISH TRAVELLERS......I LAUGH AT YOUR PATHETIC FACES!! I will let you know.....MY TRUE POWER!! *Summons the Ice Bond Heart and a blank Alter Watch* Ravia: Wait, the Bond Heart!? (*Cinnamon combines with the Bond Heart, the Alter Watch and his two comrades*) Cinnamon (now as Monsieur Cinnamonus): *Roars* Squirt: WHAT......WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!?? Monsieur Cinnamonus: Yes Yes YES!! THAT'S WHAT I NEED!! The power of destruction!! Kirby: Poyo....!! *Takes out a remote and summons a Robobot Armor* Kirby: Poyo poyo! Ravia: Kirby..... I...... Monsieur Cinnamonus: So you are going to challenge me for one last time? (*Insert evil laughs here*) Very well, then let's see who will be last one standing here, as long as my ambition never ends...... Now I will end this battle ONCE AND FOR ALL!! (Kirby battles Monsieur Cinnamonus) (After defeating Monsieur Cinnamonus) Cinnamon: (NOOOOO!! GOT DEFEATED FOR THE THIRD TIME....!!!) Blue: *rushes to Cinnamon, then looked at Kirby* You..... defeated him? Thank you very much! You saved our planet again! Man.....I wish I can have such powers...... Squirt: Thank you, traveller. Ravia: Wait! Leaving him alone doesn't help. Maybe we throw a Friend Heart at him.....? Kirby: Poyo! *Throws some Friend Hearts at Cinnamon and his comrades* Minty: Huh? Bo....BOSS!! WAKE UP!! Anti-Cloudy: Why am I lying here....? Cinnamon: Urgh.....What......what happened? I swear that I was controlled by something..... Despacto: *Suddenly approaches with his Mito* Indeed, fox. Cinnamon: Whoa! You scared me! Liebe: *Grabbed the Bond Heart* You gave the watch to him, didn't you?? Despacto: Of course......not. This Alter Friend is born from the wills of a great evil that attempted to wipe out all organic lifeforms. Without the corresponding power, this AF will never die. The upcoming Alter Friends has this effect as well. So.....the only way to defeat the next Alter Friend—Madame Despair..... *Pointed at Ravia* is the Descendant of Chaos. Ravia: I am......the Descendant of Chaos......!? Melodie: Ravia, don't tell me that you are...... (Note: After completing chapter 5, the player is able to use Dream Friends Blue and Squirt (prior to Version 4.0.0.)) (End of Chapter 5) Ch 6 (Before battling Madame Despair) Ravia: That's a cyber land..... It's so lovely! Liebe: Ravia......? I don't think so. Kirby: *Discovered a mechanical being* Poyo!! ???: #Blzzzz.....wHo ArE yOu...?? Melodie: She appears to be glitched by something! We should be careful...... ???: #I aM ErRoR......nO, i Am.....DePoD? SYSTEM ERROR, PLEASE WAIT. Ravia: I don't think she's fine anyway.... Kirby: Poyo? Depod: #ENEMY DETECTED..... CTRL ALT DEL!!!! >:( (*All of a sudden, Depod transformed into a monster*) Ravia: What's going on!? Madame Despair: That pathetic little boy....... Ravieure should talk about manners...... Ravia: Ravieure!? That means..... (Kirby battles Madame Despair) (During battle) Madame Despair: Why do you pursue me, Descendant of Chaos? Ravia: I.....just want by little brother back..... Madame Despair: Then follow me if you must. (After Despair's first phase) Ravia: Wait! I'm......home!? And it seems that everything is repaired! Madame Despair: MUHAHAHAHAHA....That's good news to you. So this is your home planet, little one? Very well, I think I should also unleash my true power as well. You know how dangerous the Bond Heart is, didn't you? *Madame Despair transformed into her second phase* (After defeating Madame Despair) Madame Despair: You have gone through well, little one. But the prophecy is almost finished. Just two more hearts......and the world ends. (*Then Madame Despair was forcefully sent back to the Dimension Mirror*) (Before battling Amora) Amora: Halt! How come you came back here! It is impossible!! First you defeated my dear Clyde, and then you defeated every single Alter Friend of mine...... This time I will use my power.....TO TURN YOU INTO MERE PLANTS!! (After defeating Amora) Amora: whoa...Whoa...What..... WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.....!! *Sparkles* (*The typhoon also sent Kirby and Co. to the top of a clock tower*) (Before battling Ravieure) Ravia: Wait, why are we in the top of a tower?? It's so....... scary!! Melodie and Liebe: WAAAAHHHH!? (*Just then, a huge sword appeared from nowhere and slashed the tower, which made parts of the tower crumbled*) Ravia: KI....KIRBY!!!! Kirby: POYO!!! (*Then a Warp Star appeared and carried Ravia, Melodie and Liebe away*) Kirby: *Phew* (*A energy ball suddenly appeared and almost hit Kirby, then the puffball summoned a Master Sword and discovered a young boy standing......*) ???2: Oh! Sorry about that. I kinda miss this place. It seems that a monster sent you back to Harmonica. So here to guide you always. (*Kirby then creates a sword beam at the boy, which he dodged with a heart*) ???2: ......I see you discovered the truth. These guys are searching for me, right? Kirby: (*Looks at the young boy angrily) ???2: As soon as the Bond Hearts are gathered, a new crisis begins. You don't want this happen, huh? My Big Sis is gathering these hearts. And I cannot let her have them. Which is why I MUST SEE YOU ELIMINATED, PUFFBALL! (Kirby battles Ravieure) (After defeating Ravieure) Ravieure: Urgh...... NOT QUITE!! *Attacks the tower* (*The tower crumbles even more, with Kirby falling from a dangerous height*) Kirby: WAHHHHHH.....!! Ravieure (possessed): Hee hee! Oh, and if you excuse me, pinky. (Later.....) Ravia: Kirby? KIRBY? Kirby: *Woke up* Poyo.... Ravia (Now in her Loveli Charm suit): Thank goodness!! I am so worried about you! Liebe: *Dragged the fainted Ravieure* How come that your little brother attacked Kirby....? Ravieure: *Gasp*!! Whoa!! I think I saw a dream that I was battling pinky from a dangerous height.... Kirby: *Stared at Ravieure angrily* Ravieure: Hey! I even don't know what's going on!! Melodie: Anyway, let's head to your stage. It's late! Loveli Charm: Got it! Ravieure (to Loveli Charm): Uh.....who are you? You looked identical to my Big Sis..... Loveli Charm: *Whispering* I AM your big sis Ravia..... Ravieure: Wait, WHAT!?Loveli Charm: *Whispering* I know it is hard to believe, but I will tell you later, Heure. I have a concert now! (Note: Starting from this scene, Ravia/Loveli Charm, Melodie, Liebe and Ravieure are temporarily absent for most of the stages until Last Kirby's battle in Ravia's Stage) (Before Last Kirby's rematch) (*Ravia/Loveli Charm finally had her concert done, then she talked to Kirby after every single crowd left*) Loveli Charm: Thanks Kirby! Without you, I think that I cannot have my concert successfully!! (*Then an energy ball appeared from nowhere*) Loveli Charm: LOOK OUT!!! AAAHHHH!!! (*Attacked by the energy ball*) Melodie: RAVIA! NOOOO!! Despacto: *Talking from a far distance* Oh no....HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!! I.....I......damn! I think I killed her.....!! *Teleports* Liebe: Ravia.....please speak to me! Kirby: *Sob* Poyo...... Ravieure: Big Sis.....I just reunited with you an hour ago.....WAHHHHH!!! (*Crying loudly*) Melodie: This couldn't be.....WAIT! THIS MIGHT HELP!! *Took out the Kirby Alter Watch* (*Time reversed*) Loveli Charm: Huh? What happened? Ravieure: *Hugged Loveli Charm* BIG SIS!!!! Melodie: You almost died, Ravia. By the way, you haven't ate......a sea cucumber yet, right?(Note: Years ago, Ravia tried to eat a sea cucumber but failed.) Loveli Charm: Melodie!! *Grumpy* Melodie: Hee hee! *Suddenly she discovered something very painful* Wha.....? Ravieure: SISTER MELODIE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?? (Note: Melodie is responsible for helping Ravia to look after Ravieure after his birth, which leads Ravieure to consider Melodie as his second big sister.) Melodie: Urgh.....AHHHHHH!!!!!! (*All of a sudden, Melodie transformed into Last Kirby*) Kirby: Poyo!? Loveli Charm: Oh no...... Kirby! Please save Melodie!! (Kirby battles Last Kirby) (After defeating Last Kirby/Before battling Alterious) Melodie: *Reverted back to normal, then she discovered that the Alter Watch explodes* My.....my treasure! Loveli Charm: Melodie! Are you all right? Kirby saved you! Melodie: I shouldn't have obtained this watch..... Anyway, thank you. (*Then a Lovely Heart appeared from the bonds of Ravia and Melodie*) Liebe: BOND HEART!! Now we have 1 left!! Loveli Charm: *Took out her device and collected the heart* Bond Heart get!! (*When Kirby wanted to rejoice her, suddenly a mysterious voice was heard.....*) ???3: Well well well look who's here? (*Kirby and Co. looked up and saw a black sun with a large sword above them*) Ravieure: That's...... ALTERIOUS!! The Dark Sun!! Alterious: We met again, Liebe. *Creates a web and captures Liebe* Liebe: WHAT!!?? HELP!! Alterious: Now, pathetic little fairy. We will now become one..... Loveli Charm: NOOOO!! Alterious: *Absorbed Liebe, then unleashes a pink aura* That's wonderful! The power of bond and friendship......Now, traveller. Let me see if you are truly the one that I have been searching for aeons......YOUR GREAT JOURNEY ENDS HERE!!! (Kirby battles Alterious) (After defeating Alterious) Alterious: NOOOOO......HOW COULD THIS BE..... *Vanished* Ravieure: BUSTED!! He didn't release Liebe...... Loveli Charm: Liebe.....We have to save her. Kirby! Can you help us? Kirby: *Thinks of a while, then nods his head* Poyo! Loveli Charm: Thanks! *Revert back to her normal outfit* All right. Everyone! Let's go! Ravieure: (How Big Sis able to do that?) (End of Chapter 6) Ch 7 (Before Ravia's battle in Tower Fimbulvetr) (*Kirby and Ravia rushes to the central of Fimbulvetr*) Ravia: *Suddenly stops* (......) Melodie: Ravia? What happened? Kirby: Poyo? Ravia: Well, Kirby......The crisis now affects my planet.......and if I can help......the crisis can be stopped. Which is why......Kirby! I want to have a battle with you.......and see if my power is enough to defeat Alterious. Melodie: Ravia!? Do you know what are you talking about? Ravieure: Big Sis! Are you kidding me!? Ravia: I know, Melodie, Heure. Please, Kirby. I really hope that I can save this world....... Kirby: (*Nods his head*) Ravia: Thanks. Here I go. *Pulls out six cards* (Kirby battles Ravia) (After defeating Ravia) Melodie: Ravia! Are you OK? Ravia: I am fine. Thanks, Kirby. I think I can do this! Ravieure: Big Sis...... Kirby: Poyo!! (Before Despacto's rematch) Despacto: *Worried* My, oh my...... What should I do..... Ravia: Mr. Despacto! Please give back Liebe....! Despacto: HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THE TRUTH, MY DEAR......THE PROPHECY IS NOW UNSTOPPABLE!! Fine. This time I will defeat you and crush all Bond Hearts......AND NOTHING IS GONNA STOP ME NOW!!! (After defeating Despacto/Before Alterious' rematch) Despacto: Just.....one......more...... Melodie: (*Rushes towards Ravia and discovered an unconscious Despacto) Despacto? But why? Alterious: So.....you have came here......You are too late, the prophecy is arriving very soon. Ravieure: Not quite! We will defeat you and save the world! Melodie: We will show you the power of friendship! Ravia: Liebe.....We will save you! Kirby: Poyo poyo poyo!! Alterious: NONSENSE!! As long as the little fairy is still in my hands, I will not fail! Now, Descendant of Chaos......SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!! (After defeating Alterious) Liebe: Where am I? Ravia: Liebe! I am so glad that you are still alive! Ravieure: Alterious is soooo tough..... Despacto: Urgh...... Kirby: *Pointed at Despacto* Poyo! Despacto: What happened!? The planet..... OH MY......WHY DID I DID SUCH THINGS!!! Oh! I remember. I summon the Alter Friends to stop you because I don't want the prophecy come true, but now things are getting even worse......Oh, what have I done...... Melodie and Ravia: (*Worried*) Despacto: Please forgive what I have done! I just wanted to stop the crisis, but...... Ravia: It's all right. Somehow I even want to thank you! Without you, I think that I might not be able to know what is happening now.....So......I accept your apologize. Despacto: Ravia.....my dear little friend...... (Suddenly, a clock-like Bond Heart appeared) Ravia: That's......a Bond Heart! (*Then Ravia discovered that her device is shining brightly*) Ravia: What...... What's going on!? (Cutscene: And the True Darkness Lurks Within) (*The six Bond Hearts came out from Ravia's device. The surrounded the Clock Heart and started to spin.*) Ravia: It's so pretty..... Liebe: It's time. With these powers, I can evolve and save the world! (*Then the hearts spins rapidly*) Despacto: NOOOOOOOO!!! *Pushed off Ravia* Ravia: Mr...... Despacto!? Despacto: YOU FOOLS!! Just as I thought, you truly don't know what the crisis is......You know what? Doing this does not do anything to Liebe..... but......*sigh*...... Liebe: What......What do you mean? Despacto: Gathering all seven Bond Hearts......was meant to fully awakening Contrido Ultima......GOD OF CHAOS....!!! Ravia, Melodie and Liebe: WHAT!? Ravieure: Nooooo!! That means the prophecy come true!! Despacto: This is what the prophecy saids: "When all Bond Hearts are gathered......the future arrives...... Dream, Bond, Melody, Miracle.....and Love. When all these elements are gathered......" (*A dark heart-like structure appeared*) Despacto: "THE WORLD WILL REACH ITS VERY END". (End of Chapter 7) Ch8 (Before battling Contrido Ultima) (*After the dark heart escaped while knocking down Kirby and Co., Ravia and Despacto discovered that everything started to crumble*) Despacto: I shouldn't have prayed him, his power is too strong for combating. There's nothing we can do..... (*Lor Starcutter suddenly appeared*) Magolor: EVERONE! GET IN THE SHIP QUICKLY!! THIS PLACE IS CRUMBLING!! Despacto: Magolor...... (*Everyone boarded the Starcutter, except......) Magolor: QUICK! THE SHIP IS ABOUT TO DEPART!! Ravia: Wait! Kirby isn't here!! (*Then she saw Kirby standing from a far distance, who then uses telepathy to communicate with her*) Kirby: *Speaking through telepathy* (Ravia.....I think I cannot leave here now.....) Ravia: What are you talking about! Come and board the ship now!! (*Sob*) Kirby: (I was born to be a Star Warrior. Don't worry, my friends are with me, because they trust me. The only way to stop Contrido Ultima.....is friendship.) *Rides on the Comet of Love* Ravia: Kirby.....no..... don't sacrifice yourself......you....you are my best friend......*Rushes and hugs Kirby* Kirby: *Smiles, then softly pushes off Ravia* (Just take care of yourself and your friends, OK? I will never forget you anyways.) *Flies into the dark clouds* Ravia: KIRBY!!!!! *Hugs Despacto and cries* Despacto: I beg you, Kirby. Please save our planet......our world.......and our lives. (*Kirby arrives at a wide battlefield while Contrido Ultima is fought*) Contrido Ultima: *Speaking in a distorted voice* So you have came here, Star Warrior......all by yourself? Kirby: (I am not alone. Besides, my friends are always with me......I will show you the true power of bond and friendship!!) (*Kirby raises a staff that greatly resembles to that of Liebe's, and four Heart Spears and a Jamba Heart surrounds him, thus upgrading the Comet of Love into "Miracle Friend Sparkler (ミラクルフレンズコメット)"*) Contrido Ultima: WHY, YOU LITTLE.....Very well, then we will have a showdown in the depths of the darkness once and for all!! (Kirby battles Contrido Ultima) (After Contrido Ultima's first phase/Before Contrido Ultima's second phase) (Note: If any player besides P1 uses Ravia, then the scene where Ravia joins Kirby to battle against Contrido Ultima is not shown) Contrido Ultima: Behold!! *Attacks Kirby with his laser while a meteor hit his head* Kirby: WAHHHHH!!! *Falling from the Miracle Friend Sparkler, then landed on a mysterious area* (*Contrido Ultima landed on the area as well, but was then stuck because of his massive size*) (*Suddenly, a portal appeared and send out three cards, blinding one of Contrido Ultima's eye*) ???: KIRBY!! I AM HERE TO HELP YOU! Kirby: Poyo!? *Then speaks through telepathy* (Ravia!? Is that you!?) Ravia: I cannot let you die here and do nothing. Even though I am the Descendant of Chaos......I will never give up on my friends....!! Kirby: *Nods his head* (Kirby and Ravia battles Contrido Ultima) (After Contrido Ultima's second phase/Before Contrido Ultima's third phase) Contrido Ultima: HOW DARE YOU...... Ravia: *Huff*..... We did it? (*Then Contrido Ultima turned into a dragon appeared and destroyed the stage, then Kirby catches Ravia and took her to the Miracle Friend Sparkler*) Contrido Ultima: I will be the only one standing here....I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS TO LAUGH 'TILL THE END!!!! *Roars at Kirby and Ravia* I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU ALL MEDDLESOME NATIVES!!!! (Battle continues) (After defeating Contrido Ultima/Before the final attack) Ravieure: *Discovered that Liebe is vanishing* Mr. Despacto? Liebe is vanishing!? What does that mean?? Despacto: She is not vanishing. It is time.....for her to evolve. (*Then a bright light occured from Liebe*) Melodie: WHOA!! WHAT HAPPENED!! (*Liebe is now fully evolved*) Despacto: That's..... REJOICE!! The one to inherit all powers of Dream Friends, the princess who will rule over the past and the future! And her name is Liebe, Goddess of Bond!! Ravieure: Goddess.....of Bond? COOL! THAT'S ALL ACCORDING TO THE PROGNOSTICUS!! Melodie: Liebe.... Liebe: I.....have evolved? Despacto: However, that's still not enough..... Clyde and Amora: MASTER DESPACTO!! *Teleports* Despacto: Clyde? Amora? And Tithe? How did you find me? Clyde: Well after Amora was defeated, she landed on me and we both discovered saw a mysterious dark cloud. We think that you were in trouble so we flied into the clouds. Amora: That's right! That fake good lied to us all! We should give him a lesson! Tithe: As long as you are fine......we will support you always. Despacto: Thank you.....my loyal minions..... (*Suddenly, the seven Bond Hearts appeared once more*) Despacto: Bond Hearts? But why? Liebe: You see it now, Despacto? If we create strong bonds, we can create these good Bond Hearts! I will take these to Kirby and Ravia! *Teleports* (*Meanwhile.....*) Contrido Ultima: Noooo..... that's impossible......I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!! (*Recovered himself*) Ravia: What!? Contrido Ultima: Haaaahahahaha.....As long as the barrier granted from the Bond Hearts are still here, I am immortal!! (*Liebe appeared and slaps Contrido Ultima with her staff*) Contrido Ultima: Wh......Why? Liebe: Kirby! Use these Bond Hearts and finish him!! Kirby: *Nods his head and gathered the newly created Bond Hearts* (*Kirby then transformed the Miracle Friend Sparkler into a giant drill and rushes at Contrido Ultima while Liebe grabs Ravia*) (End of Chapter 8) Epilogue (Cutscene: To a Brand New World) (*Contrido Ultima started to explode after receiving the last attack from Kirby*) Contrido Ultima: NO......HOW COULD THIS BE....... REMEMBER, STAR WARRIOR. AS LONG AS THE EVIL DOES NOT DISAPPEAR, I SHALL RETURN ONCE MORE......!!!! (*Contrido Ultima unleashed a powerful explosion while screaming in pain, as the screen turns white......*) (*Later, Kirby woke up and saw himself lying near Whispy Woods, who dropped an apple and hits Kirby's head. Kirby thought that it is just a dream, so he lifted up his arms and let out a yawn. Suddenly, a letter came out from nowhere and landed on Kirby's head. He opened the mysterious letter and started to read it......) Dear Kirby: It's been a while, Pinky! How was your days in Pop Star? After Liebe sealed Contrido Ultima, everything reverted back to normal. Since you left us, we were busying on thinking what should we give you as a thank you present. Then we selected a lot of gifts to you (But that's a secret!�� You have to find it yourself)! If you still haven't received them, you can go home and check them! Also, the Paradoxers became our friends and we often played with them! It is nice to meet new friends! Hee hee!❤️ You see, Kirby? Bond and Love is awesome, right? Someday if you can truly understand, I will be very grateful! After all, you are my best friend.Oh! I will have a concert on my planet 3 days later, Melodie, Heure and Liebe will also join me as a band, so I hope you enjoy it! Bye for now!❤️ Best, Ravia (*After reading the letter, Kirby realized that his new friends truly exist. Seeing that they are still here, Kirby happily rides on his Warp Star and heads to Planet Harmonica. Then he looked at the player and waves at him/her joyfully*) (*Credits*) (End of Epilogue) Aftermath Despacto: *Opened his Prognosticus* According to this book, Contrido Ultima, God of Chaos, was finally defeated by Kirby, the legendary Star Warrior. The peaceful day returns, and Kirby stills smiles for tomorrow. However, will a new crisis begin? Will the evil rise again? No one knows what will happen next, but as long as Kirby is still here.......this world, no, the entire galaxy will live on happily ever after. *Closes the Prognosticus* ~La Fin~ Category:Transcript Category:Fanon Category:Fanon game